


Rub Me the Wrong Way

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [16]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, F/M, and also hoping for some sex, back massage, shane wanting to be sweet, spoiler: he doesnt get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane wants to give Tess a back massage but things don't go as he planned.





	Rub Me the Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by @outofbluecomesgreen
> 
> Part of my [send a pic, get a fic concept](http://lightblindingme.tumblr.com/post/175767597144) of writing fics for the month of July
> 
>  
> 
> I'm fucking terrible at my own fic's timeline so I apologise for that in advance bcs I'm sure there will be some discrepancies.
> 
> Timeline: The first night Shane and Tess spend in Tess' house after Shane moves in

 

 

Last weekend in May is utterly busy and hectic for Tess and Shane. Both of them take days of work to move in Shane into Tess’ house. They spend Saturday and Sunday carrying in boxes with Shane’s things with the help of the Grimes trio, taking out old and bringing in new furniture they bought to mark a fresh start in their life.

The house now seemed more like Tess _and_ Shane and a lot less like the house her parents left her after they moved to Florida. Granted, there is still a lot to do, so many rooms need renovation since it’s a two-storey home, but they leave that for some other time.

It seems so surreal to Shane he is moving in with a woman because it was never something he considered. He was more of the type who felt like he should be providing for his family, the one who was supposed to secure the roof over their heads.

In reality, with Tess he had no problem following her, no problem with moving in with her because his reality was hundred times better than anything he ever imagined. And as she already told him when asking him to move in with her, the place he was renting was indeed so small the two of them could hardly fit. Shane hopes this new beginning, living together officially, means they are really in it for the long haul, that they are planning to expand their family and need more space because of that.

What strikes him the most is that every time he refers to it as _her_ house or _her_ home (because it was), Tess will peck his cheek, poke him on tip of his nose and correct him, “our home.” His chest fills with such warmth and love for her and Shane truly feels like his life can only get better from that point on.

It’s ten o’clock at night and they are both exhausted, groaning and saying nothing at all because speaking seems like too much work.

Shane gets an amazing idea then:  giving Tess a back massage to relax her after a whole day’s work and somehow thank her for being her, so wonderful and sweet. Shane wouldn’t be Shane if he didn’t hope the back massage will somehow turn into sex, because he can’t ever get enough of his girl.

After she gets out of the shower, Shane asks her to lie down on her front because he wants to give her a massage. Since she’s already tired and his proposition sounds like something she absolutely needs, Tess just shrugs and does as he asks, closing her eyes and giving herself to his more than capable hands.

Shane sits on his knees and takes a moment to just appreciate the curve of her spine, a few dozen small birthmarks scattered on her skin like stars, that scar just below her ribs she got when she lost balance and fell of her skates at the age of ten. Leaning down, he presses a kiss between her shoulder blades, hearing Tess’ satisfied hum, imagining her precious smile at his action.

He starts from her shoulders, digging his thumbs into the knots he feels under his fingers, trying to get that tension out of her muscles.

His idea backfires  when Tess screams, startling him and he immediately lifts his hands off her, a panicked look taking over his face as he wonders what the hell happened.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” He’s leaning over to look at her, worry obvious in his voice.

Through laboured breathing Tess replies, “No! That fucking hurt.”

Apologising and waiting until Tess feels good enough to continue, Shane still hopes he can make this nice for her. He knows he wasn’t going that hard the first time, but he is still tentative as he places his hands on her lower back and ever so gently kneads the flesh under his fingers.

When she screams again and begs him to stop, Shane realises he has to abandon his plan completely because he’s not going to make her hurt.

Turning, Tess wipes a tear off her face, groaning as she gets on her back. “I’m so sorry. I think I overworked myself today and my back is not having any of it.”

Sighing, Shane assures her it’s alright and instead settles on the bed next to her.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling this way. We shoulda done this in stages and not all at once. Maybe we can try again tomorrow? ”

“Yeah. And I can give you a massage too,” she adds suggestively, rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

Chuckling, Shane kisses the valley between her breasts and settlers his head there, his arm thrown over her belly. “I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my inspiration :D 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
